1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a curved frame and a display device including the curved frame. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a curved frame capable of uniformly maintaining a curvature of a curved display panel and a display device including the curved frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, as a liquid crystal display device (“LCD”) has come to be used as display devices of television receivers, screens of such LCDs have become increasingly larger. But a problem with increasingly larger television LCD screens is that a viewing angle difference between a viewing angle when a viewer views a center portion of the screen and a viewing angle when the viewer views left and right edges of the screen increases. In this regard, the technical term “viewing angle” may be defined as an angle between a line of sight of the viewer viewing the screen and a tangent to an intersection between the line of sight and an observed screen surface, and the difference between the center and left/right edge viewing angles may be defined as the “viewing angle difference”.
Furthermore, another problem with large-scale television LCD screens is that glare off the screens also increases. The problem of the viewing angle difference can be corrected by curving the screen into a concave shape.
However, even when the viewing angle difference is improved by an LCD panel with a concavely curved screen (also referred to as “concavely curved LCD panel” below), when using a backlight with the same structure as that of a conventional flat LCD panel for such a concavely curved LCD panel, there is the problem that a uniformity of light that is emitted from a light source inside a backlight is lost in particular at peripheral edges of the concavely curved LCD panel. As a result, an image quality of the concavely curved LCD panel becomes lower than that of the screen of a conventional flat LCD device. As a countermeasure for solving this problem and using the backlight for a conventional flat LCD panel is to enlarge the space in which the light source of the backlight is arranged.
In order to safely dispose a backlight assembly on a curved LCD panel, a curved frame securing the backlight assembly to a curved LCD panel has a curved shape. Two curved horizontal frames and two vertical frames are coupled to each other, so that a curved rectangular frame is completed, for example.